Coffee Time
by Hearns
Summary: In the aftermath of several murders in the Wesen Community, several individuals reflect on how their lives have changed as a result of coming into contact with the individual known as the Grimm.


Coffee Time

This Story takes place shortly after _A Dish Best Served Cold_ and _One Night Stand_.

There are not all that many Jake or Elly fics out there other than the one that I found at _Archive of Our Own_. So I decided to write one. That and doing a follow up of the aftermath of one of Nick and Hank's cases would provide the chance for some world building.

* * *

Lily Hannah was sitting enjoying her thirty-two ounce cup of Chai tea with vanilla soy milk in the coffee shop she was at. Over the last few days the Wesen community was humming about the recent news that had taken place around the world and locally, but the newspaper before her spoke volumes about the local stuff. So soon after the Assassination of a member of the Royal family, this made the importance of this news story stick out among the various Wesen communities. Even then, it was strange to see Wesen politics (Such as the Blutbad / Bauerschwein blood feud) come to the forefront like this so publicly.

But the headline said it all:

**Murder on the Menu at Raven and Rose**

**Graydon Ostler owner of the Local and critically acclaimed bistro the Raven and Rose was arrested for the murder of three patrons on Friday night. **

Lily read on to learn that Ostler had poisoned several patrons of his establishment with a type of mushroom that caused a fatal form of gastric torsion or sever bloat in its victims. Given the description of the deaths, Lily had to put her tea down to wince at the image of the victim's stomachs wrenching so hard that they exploded out of their bodies.

Most of the references that she had found in the article she had read that Ostler and a few of the other cooks at the restaurant had opened the place to target specific families in the local area. These families (of Blutbadden) had killed several of the Bauerschwein's family members in a blood feud that went back centuries. In Ostler's eyes, this was a retaliatory move to ensure the safety of their families from the local pack.

What the paper didn't say was that all of the victims had been but it had been hinted at by some of Osler's remarks were Blutbadden. Leanan sídhe like herself knew a lot of Blutbadden given that Leanan and Blutbadden tended to share the same type of dietary needs and well... Kimber was her friend. Lily had helped her adjust to being among the Wesen community and hell, Kimber helped her through meeting with her soul-mate Justin and the entire coming out to the guy. Not bad for a creature that was a cross between a Succubus, a, Muroni and a Rusalka from mythology.

Kimber was one woman that Lily could woge around and not feel like a complete dweeb. Lily felt that her woge looked like a cross between a vampire, and a modern rework of a freaking Thundercat and for that very reason Kimber liked her. Even after Justin wound up in the emergency room after she revealed her true form to him. Kimber just sat with her, giving her a shoulder to lean on as she sobbed as she spilled about the events of that night.

Justin just freaked when she woged during sex.

Hell oral sex at that.

It just happened. . . He was just so... Hot Sea Salty Fresh Movie Popcorn goodness dipped in chocolate that one had after reading a Neil Gaiman novel in bed. Shit… in a bed that had silk sheets while wearing a silk nightgown without any underwear to boot.

Fuck... He was the type of guy that she hot waxed places in her body, woged and un-woged to feel sexy for.

That was until he just stopped moving… and not in the way that women want as they are leading up to the big act.

Lily had wondered why Justin had stopped liking what she had been doing to his boy parts with her mouth,

Then the look of fear on his face. And the blood was draining from places where it should have been overflowing.

It didn't fully register in her mind until she felt her fanged teeth with her tongue and realized that she had woged as she commented if he liked what she was doing and wanted her to continue.

Justin just bolted through the door after she moved away from the bed as she did her best to calm down and woge back just so she didn't look threatening. Hell trying to calm him down at the same time.

It wasn't until she heard a loud rolling thunk near the stairwell that she realized that he had fallen down nearly two rows of stairs. She did her best to approach him but given that he had broken his arm, all she could do was say "Stay calm... I'll get help."

That was when he bolted again, and pounded on the nearest door begging for help. This was about the same time she had called 911 to get an ambulance.

By the time they arrived, Justin was entering into shock. Then when they had gotten to the hospital and he was pretty much doped up. She had called Kimber and just sobbed.

It wasn't until Justin had his arm set that she came in and with Kimber, well more Kimber telling him what Lily was and Justin trying to process it. All Lily did was stand in the corner and occasionally woged when Kimber told her to and stay put as Kimber tore into the guy.

Justin just processed the information as Kimber did the "she is my friend, and if you break her heart, I will beat you to death with a shovel. This is what she is, she is smitten, and yes she changed while you were doing the nasty, but it happens. She is one of the more peaceful ones that doesn't eat people you douche." Lily just cringed as she gulped at that phrase.

If a Grimm ever showed up, Kimber would probably kick the snot out of them.

It took a while and Lily changing a few times that Justin reached up and touched her face and saw that her eyes hadn't changed. For Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen, learning about the world of the Wesen took a lot to get used to. In a way having someone there with you made making sense of it feel more normal. That and meeting other Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen, off and on made sure that you didn't feel like you were losing your mind.

Kimber had helped her through the phase with Justin, and since the loss of Sam, Lily swore to be there for her friend during her darkest hour. Planning the memorial service was going to be hard, but Lily knew that blutbadden burial rights were strange but had to be done to put the "Wolf's Soul" to rest.

Looking out at the crowd in the coffee shop, she noticed a dark haired Naiad talking with a young blond boy. The dark haired Naiad who was using a mix of sign language and spoken language to best to explain what she was to her boyfriend. But given that she was using a notepad and paper, now was tearing at her. That was when Lily decided to get up and walk over to the two.

"Elly, you mean that there are more of you!?" The Boy said processing the information.

"Yes... Many more... Not like my family. But more... Here are many." The Naiad turned to look at her. "New Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen," Elly said putting her hand on the boy.

"Kinda of figured," Lily said as the boy looked up at her. "So, sorting out your first Woge?" This is when the young Naiad spoke up.

"Forth..." The Naiad gestured, while also using some broken spoken words. "First time when I fished'" the girl Naiad pointed to the boy next to her. "...out of water." the sign usage communicated that she felt more comfortable signing than speaking. But what she did do between the two allowed her to communicate with the boy who was probably just learning sign-language himself.

"You mean you were..." the boy rubbed the sides of his neck to indicate the gills the Naiad had.

The girl Elly just nodded. "More concerned about saving life than... hiding what I was." That line sounded like the girl had worked on it a lot.

"Then... Were you under the water when me and my friend were attacked?" the boy spoke concerned.

"On shore... Watching... Shy... Sarah and Anna... sisters, snagged you and friend to swim with. They like sex with humans..." The girl tapped herself to express and emphasize that she was different. "Don't mind. Way they are." The girl breathed in deep and grinned. "I want love, not just sex." The girl reached out and stroked the boy's face. "You nice person." This is when the girl let her eyes change and cooed as her gills wiggled in the air. "Want speak to you, couldn't get words out. Stole your phone. Give a reason to find me." The girl looked sheepishly away. "Saw story on TV where a boy found his Mom's stolen smart phone by using the account information on it to state its location. Thought the same thing might work in getting you to find me." That segment sounded like it has been rehearsed. Then it hit Lily that given that the Naiad's voice shifted in tone the same way that that the hearing impaired often did in long spoken sequences that this girl was deaf.

With that the girl wrote on the paper.

_Hi. I have your phone. Want to meet for coffee. Look at photos. _

"You took photos?" The Boy said looking at the girl. She nodded.

"Look." The girl said as she handed the phone to the boy. Then tapping an app, several pictures showed up. In them was a selfie of the dark haired girl's face laying next to a scratched in note in the sand with a word bubble saying:

**"Hi... e-mail your phone. I turned on the tracking app. Coffee?" **

"You wanted me to find you." Jake the boy said as the girl nodded.

"Then you and your friend were attacked." This is when the girl switched to using sign language for a moment as if it was her way to work out what she was going to say. Given how flustered she was getting, Lily offered up her hand and woged it on the girl's shoulder.

"Take your time; it is a lot to take in." Elly looked at the hand and nodded. Jake the boy was looking at Lily's hand as she wiggled her fingers and changed them back.

"What are you? Are you like Elly?"

"Can I borrow your pencil and paper from you for a moment?" The girl handed her the paper and the writing instrument. Flipping to a clean page, Lily started to sketch two faces down the looked like they had been drawn by a five year-old, but close enough to highlight the key features on what she and this girl looked like.

The Naiad she drew looked cheesy, but highlighted the gills and the finned hands and upper arms the girl had.

The Leanan sídhe she drew, well could have looked better, the dark nose bridge the reached to the top of the hairline of her forehead, the wide eyes and the semi vampire like teeth. Well she looked a whole lot more scary than she actually was.

Handing the items back, the boys eyes bugged out of his skull as she took a seat at the table.

"Okay..." The boy creaked out.

"Sorry, I should have done the teeth smaller." Lily said as she looked at the boy.

"You look like a vampire... are you a Vampire?" Jake the boy was processing the information.

"Think of mythological creatures as coming in flavors and different nationalities. Think of dogs, you have the Doberman and the Chihuahua. They might come in different sizes, but they are both dogs."

"So Vampire, but not vampire..." The boy was processing the best he could but was getting a general idea.

"So Elly, whatever she is, isn't the only water breathing creature. So..."

"She is a Naiad, a water nymph... but there are other water based Wesen, Some more mermaid like while other like the Undine Silkie, and the Luisant-Pêcheur are more animal based."Elly I think wants to bring you into our world because she likes you." There was a deep sigh from Lily. "Sometimes it works, but other times it doesn't. This is when you find out your true friends and family are."

"What happens if it doesn't work out, are you going to kill me... or... eat me?" Jake looked worried. Elly looked concerned too.

"Listen... there are some folks you need to speak to." Lily said as she decided to sit down. "Her name is Rosalee Calvert and she works at the Exotic Tea and Spice shop here in Portland. She is a fellow Wesen and I think that sure can point you in the right direction to help you both out. Her family helped point me and a friend in the right direction."

Then there was a long pause from the two of them.

"Alright..." Elly said as she touched Jake's arm. "If there are other couples like us, then might be good to learn." Elly was working hard to announce those words.

This is when Kimber showed up.

"Lily..." Kimber said as she leaned in to hug her friend. "Thanks for meeting me."

"It's going to work out, you were there for me, and I am going to be here for you." Lily said as she reached into her purse and brought out some tissue. "So any word from Monroe about getting in touch with Sam's family?"

"Got a phone call about an hour ago, Monroe finally pinned down Sam's sister; she is going to meet with us at the Medical Examiner's office to pick up Sam's body."

"Okay... Here I got you some coffee to keep you going." Lily said as she moved back to the table she had been sitting at and grabbed a cup of tea that had been slowly cooling off for Kimber.

"Thanks..." Kimber said as Elly looked up at the woman.

"You lost someone?" The Naiad spoke as she was studying the reactions of the conversation the women were having.

"Yes, my husband. He was murdered." Lily got the feeling that the young couple was processing a lot of information they had been through but now seeing in pain, Jake got up and offered his chair to Kimber.

"Here, sit down..." Jake said being a gentleman. Elly motioned for Kimber to sit down.

"Thank you." Lily reached over and asked if she could borrow another chair as she moved next to Kimber.

"Hey... You are going to get through this. Sam was my friend too." Lily said as the Naiad and the human looked Kimber.

"Listen, I know we just met your friend here, but do you want us to do anything?" Jake said.

"I'm not sure..." Kimber said as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "But thanks..."

"I am glad the Monroe's friend Nick could help. At least bring some closure to you." Kimber grinned.

"Yeah. I mean any one who could gather a small army of Blutbadden to scare a confession out of that guy says a lot about someone with his skill set."

"Blutbad den?" Jake said with uncertainty in his voice. Kimber looked at the boy concerned, and then Lily interceded.

"He is recently into the Know." Then Kimber relaxed.

"Oh thank goodness." Kimber rolled her fingers across the paper cup. "There are things in this world that most wouldn't understand." Kimber motioned between the couple and herself.

Jake looked a bit worried but realized that he was getting deeper into a world that had certain rules, but also respected those who knew about them.

"Ah, yeah..." Jake rolled his eyes before realizing that he was getting out of his element. This is when Elly picked up Jake's phone and started to tap on the screen some and held it up front of him. Then the realization kicked in after he looked down at the screen and back up at Kimber a few times."Oh... OH!" Elly grinned and nodded a few times as Jake pointed to Kimber and back at himself a few times. "She is..." Elly nodded with rolled eyes.

"So... are you in the single digit phase of seeing her true self?" Kimber said as she grinned. Jake turned towards Kimber in shock.

"Wha..."

"Don't worry, the shock usually goes away after the twentieth time." Kimber winced. "And the fifth shot of tequila." Then the sigh took place. "...Then the Pokey phase. Oh the Pokey phase." This was when Lily grinned.

"Yeah... Justin just loves rubbing my forehead with his thumb while I am watching a romantic movie on the couch curled up in his lap." Lily bit her lower lip. "At first I was scared, but realized that me slipping into my Woged form and being me. Kinda of made things click. Though, afterwards I feel a bit embarrassed with my feet."

"Lily, you were always sensitive about your feet while you are woged. I always thought they looked nice given that you could control your nail color. But you always liked those Canadian chick flicks and as the British call it, snogging afterwards..."

"Kimber..." Lily was getting embarrassed.

"Yeah... For Sam and me, it was cooking and restaurants. I swear, it was like being in an episode of Bizarre Foods, Chocolate covered deep fried bacon, the bacon bomb meatloaf, Swedish Meatballs and beef pierogies. Sam sure loved his meat. I swear that is what made him such a good person to be with. It wasn't much to get a conversation started. But once going, food, music, sex, and work all sounded like poetry out of his mouth." This was when Kimber started to cry. "I miss him..." Lily moved over and hugged her friend.

"It's okay Kimber." Lily said as she moved back and with a woged hand rubbed Kimber's nose. Kimber reached up and took Lily's hand in her own.

"Thanks..." Lily watched as Kimber rubbed and traced over the short claws on Lily's hand. After a long moment Kimber spoke. "Lily, could you come by later and stay woged for a while, just so I can have that feeling back of Sam's."

"Sure..." Lily said as she changed her hand back and caressed Lily's cheek.

"Listen... Um, Lily..." Jake spoke as he and Elly stood up. "Tha... Thanks for pointing us in the right direction." This is when Kimber reached out and took Jake's hand. Jake looked down and wondered what was going on.

"You are going to have quite an adventure before you." Kimber grinned. "Always remember that no matter how strange it gets, or what you see, these are people whose lives you are now part of. There are good ones, and there are bad ones. But the good ones outnumber the bad ones by a large number. Remember that."

Jake nodded as he reached down and picked up Lily's picture off of the table.

"Thank you." Jake said as he looked at the picture and at Lily for a moment. "You know, you look sort of like a cat with a stripe of dark fur running from your nose up. Not all that scary. Though I do have a hankering for tuna fish right now." Elly slapped him on the chest.

"If you hungry, let's get waffles." Jake grinned at Elly's broken speech.

"I blew it with the fish reference." Elly just used sign language to respond with a smirk... "Yeah..." Lily watched as the young couple left.

* * *

Note:

I did some research on how Elly was portrayed and realized that she would be able to speak on a limited level. So I broke up how she was able to speak based on another Grimm fan fiction story where Nick and Juliette take in a pair of Wesen girls who have to communicate through Sign language.

As for Lily, I got the idea for her after watching a small excerpt from the horror film V/H/S titled "Armature Night" Given how Hannah Fierman played the part and how the makeup looked on her, I decided to make a Vampire Wesen that was based on that and tweak it to fit into the Grimm universe. That and the entire freak-out scene was borrowed from that.

Though I wanted the guy Lily was with, not to be a douche that would take advantage of her, nor she him.

Kimber, well I wanted to do some links to draw this together given that she knows Monroe and would be a person that would reference Nick in a offhanded way. Kimber would figure out that Nick was a member of the Wesen community, but not know what exactly he was.

Let me know what you think of the story so far.

If I have enough responses, I might add another chapter.

Hearns.


End file.
